


[podfic] slide right in (to my dms)

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Instagram, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, also probably matchmaker max mayfield, but are they bad if they actually work?, gym rat billy hargrove, instagram queen billy hargrove, mostly crack i think, steve harrington's bad pickup lines, very exceedingly patient sister max mayfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Billy gets the worst best pickup line in a DM on Instagram.00:12:56 || written by brawlite
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] slide right in (to my dms)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slide right in (to my dms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041677) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



### Podfic Links:

[ Internet Archive:](https://archive.org/details/slide-right-in-to-my-dms-brawlite)

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR M3U download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream this podfic through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Streaming:

### Notes:

Thank you to [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite) for the blanket permission on podficcing their works!

i decided to try out using sound effects! didn't quite realize how long it would take to find the right audios and download them... but i think i like how it added a little more ~pizzaz~ to the podfic!

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)


End file.
